Albus Severus Potter
by Ally-CIA
Summary: Quand tu hurles 'Potter', on est deux à se retourner. Il y a moi et lui. Moi, je suis le souvenir de trois héros. Lui, c'est un héros. 'Potter, pars pas' - OS


**Title:** Albus Severus Potter

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est blonde, elle.

**Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus S. et un fond de Draco/Harry

**Note:** J'avais dit « Pas de couples canons, donc encore moins la nouvelle génération,... » Eh ben tant pis. Il faut une exception à tout, et je ne pouvais écrire que sur ce couple pour cette idée-là. Couples canons, on s'en fout, Draco et Harry sont quand même ensemble, et new génération, ben ils me font penser à eux voilà.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p>Un prénom. Un nom. Qu'est-ce que c'est dans le fond?<p>

Un truc que nos parents ont choisi pour nous, sans nous demander notre avis, et qu'on doit se coltiner jusqu'à la fin de notre vie?

Bien sur, je suis conscient que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, bien pire. Du prénom pseudo-original au trop classique, en passant par le prénom à rallonge ridicules et celui de l'idoles de nos géniteurs. Parfois, j'me dis que j'ai de la chance. Seulement quelques secondes après cette réflexion, quelqu'un me dévisage et je change d'avis.

Je m'appelle Albus. Oui, comme feu l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Je m'appelle Severus. Oui, comme le meurtrier du-dit ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Mais pire que tout, je m'appelle Potter. Oui, comme l'autre.

* * *

><p>Quand tu hurles « Potter » dans cette gare presque vide, l'écho se répète quelques minutes. Je reconnaitrais ta voix entre mille.<p>

Quand tu hurles « Potter », on est deux à se retourner.

Moi et l'autre.

Moi, dans le fond, je suis un souvenir. Un genre de bibelot vivant, pour rappeler à la mémoire de tous ces fabuleux héros de la Grande Bataille. Je suppose que mes parents me prédestinaient à un avenir aussi glorieux que celui des sus-nommé.

Albus Severus Potter. L'instigateur de la Grande Guerre, le double espion et le Survivant.

L'autre, c'est évidemment le Survivant. Mon père.

J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas vivre dans cette famille, pour ne pas porter ces trois noms qui font que les gens me passent mes quatre volontés.

Chaque personne que je rencontre, quelque soit le contexte, ne manque jamais de me rappeler à quel point je dois être fier de porter le nom de ces trois hommes, parmi les plus braves du monde Sorcier, ceux sans qui la Grande Guerre n'aurait jamais fini.

Je me mord la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de leur hurler au visage ce que le monde entier à trop facilement oublié : il n'y aurait jamais eu de Grande Guerre à affronter sans eux.

S'ils préfèrent tous se remémorer d'Albus Dumbledore comme de l'homme un peu fou qui aimait les bonbons au citron et qui a précieusement aidé le Survivant à vaincre, qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait et préparé pour le plus grand jour de sa vie, celui où il a libéré le monde Sorcier de l'emprise d'un des plus grands mages noirs que cette Terre ait porté, grand bien leur fasse.

S'ils associent Severus Rogue au professeur de potions qui, dans l'ombre, a toujours veillé à ce que le Survivant se maintienne en vie, pourquoi pas?

Pour moi, ces hommes ont gâché mon enfance, à leur manière. L'un a abandonné mon père en Enfer, l'a poussé toujours au delà du raisonnable, lui a menti tout au long de sa vie et convaincu qu'il était L'Élu. L'autre est l'homme qui a conduit le Mage Noir à mes grands-parents, causant ainsi leur mort certaine et a passé une grande partie de son existence à briser mon père.

Quant à Potter... Mon père... Cet homme au complexe du héros qui s'est toujours battu pour le bien des autres, qui nous oubliait, mes frères et soeurs, sa propre famille, pour sauver le monde.

Je sais pourquoi l'autre s'est retourné.

On t'a déjà dit que tu avais la voix de on père? Tu lui ressembles affreusement aussi. Et ça fait vingt ans qu'il attend que ton géniteur lui crie « Potter » avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Mais tu n'es pas ton père, et aujourd'hui, tu es venu pour moi.

- Potter.

T'es essoufflé d'avoir couru et tu tentes difficilement de reprendre ton souffle.

- Potter. Pars pas.

Je jette un œil aux valises que j'avais presque oubliées. Puis à toi. Je ne sais pas même pas comment tu as su que je partais. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, justement pour éviter ce genre d'adieux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois là. Je n'ai pas envie que qui-que-ce-soit m'appelle Potter encore une fois.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses Malfoy.

Il n'y a rien à dire, rien à ajouter et tu le sais. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. Je dois partir. Je deviens fou avec le poids trop lourd de mon patronyme. Je saisis mes bagages et m'approche du train qui vient d'entrer en gare. Je ne peux m'empêcher de risquer un dernier coup d'oeil vers toi. Tu ne bouges pas, tu cherches un moyen de me retenir.

- Potter.

Tu m'as toujours appelé Potter. Surtout après que je t'ais précisé que j'avais ce nom en horreur.

Lorsque je pose ma main sur la poignée du wagon, je t'entends bouger. Alors tu abandonnes? Bien.

Mais non. Tu sembles avoir trouvé un moyen de retenir ton ennemi préféré. Tu m'attrapes par la manche et je me retourne pour t'envoyer mon regard le plus glacial, à la Malfoy. Tu hésites une seconde, j'ai eu un excellent professeur. Tu te reprends vite cependant, et tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. Juste ça.

Tu ne m'embrasse pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches ce que tu fais. Tes yeux sont exagérément fermés, et ta bouche doucement pressée contre la mienne.

J'entends mon père derrière toi. Il grince des dents. Il hésite entre sourire et faire une crise de nerfs. Il crève de jalousie.

- Je s... Sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Tu balbuties, tu ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'a pris mais tu ne rougis pas, ne montre aucun signe de remord. Il n'y a qu'une attente dans tes yeux.

Et une question dans les miens.

« Pars avec moi? »

Tu ne connais pas la destination du train, tu n'as aucun bagage, rien.

Tu n'as pas dit à ton divorcé de père où tu allais, quand tu rentrais. Il n'aurait pas compris, aurait protesté. Alors si tu lui disais que tu t'enfuyais avec le fils Potter, il s'arracherait ses longs cheveux blonds.

Mais on est jeune, à dix-neuf ans, ensemble, on serait libre de tout recommencer ailleurs, loin des Malfoy, loin d'Albus Severus Potter.

Tu montes dans le train et après un rapide geste de la main, mon père transplane. Je suis persuadé qu'il est au Manoir Malfoy, qu'il est enfin avec ton paternel. Mais on s'en fiche, non?

* * *

><p>Rappelez-vous, vous empêchez le suicide d'un auteur en laissant une review. Bisous et à la prochaine!<p>

EDIT: Voilà, encore un OS que j'ai re-corrigé. Il reste dans la ligne principale, je l'ai juste allongé, remanié des phrases pour les rendre plus belles, ce genre de choses. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
